yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 183
=Featured Battle #1: Yugi + Seto + Joey vs. Dartz & The Great Leviathan - Part 2= Battle continues from previous episode. "Dark Magician Girl" transcends from the monster world into the human world, offering her support to Yugi, Seto, and Joey, along with all other Duel Monsters. *Joey Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight", "Rocket Warrior", and "Gilford the Lightning". *Seto Summons "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", "Blade Knight", and "Kaiser Sea Horse". *Yugi Summons "Black Luster Soldier", "Buster Blader", and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". They all attack The Great Leviathan, with no success. *The Great Leviathan counter-attacks, destroying all of Yugi, Seto, and Joey's monsters including their Legendary Knights. A Glimmer of Light into a Sea of Shadows The Great Leviathan seizes the bodies of Yugi, Seto, and Joey and absorbs them into its body. *Yugi and Yami conjure the help of all the souls trapped inside the The Great Leviathan, asking them to focus each of their individual energies ("a glimmer of light in a sea of shadows") and combine the light inside their hearts in order to defeat the darkness. Their energies flow into Yami's Duel Disk. *"Dark Magician Girl" and the Duel Monsters infuse their energies into Yami's Duel Disk as well. *Yami is then able to activate his Millenium Puzzle, and "in the name of the Pharaoh", frees himself, Seto, and Joey from the belly of the beast and Summon the three Egyptian Gods: "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Battle of the Gods The three Egyptian Gods rise high in the sky to battle The Great Leviathan. Yami's spirit detaches itself from Yugi and follows them to lead the battle. *The three Egyptian Gods attack The Great Leviathan a first time, unsuccessfully. *The Great Leviathan counter-attacks. Yami then calls on the Egyptian Gods' attacks by their special names: **"Obelisk the Tormentor": "Fist of Fury" **"Slifer the Sky Dragon": "Thunderforce Attack" **"The Winged Dragon of Ra": "Blaze Cannon" *Their 3 attacks combine into one mighty blaze. Thanks to the power of light infused into Yami's Duel Disk previously, the attack destroys The Great Leviathan once and for all. Or so we think... The body of The Great Leviathan falls down into the ocean. All the souls trapped by the Orichalcos are set free. =Featured Battle #2: Yugi + Yami vs. Dartz & The Great Leviathan's Spirit - Part 1= The Darkness of the Human Soul Atlantis starts falling apart and sinking back into the ocean. Yugi, Seto, and Joey rush back to the inter-dimensional portal, but Yugi and Yami's spirit stay behind to face... Dartz and the spirit of The Great Leviathan, who has not yet been defeated! *Yami Summons "Legendary Knight Timaeus" to attack The Great Leviathan's spirit. Timaeus is struck down: Yami calls him back to his Deck. *Dartz explains that The Great Leviathan was born out of the very darkness, hatred, and rage of the human soul. Therefore for as long as mankind exists, so does the Great Beast. *Yami replies The Great Leviathan was actually created by the Orichalcos, which corrupted the human spirit and Dartz's own mind, in order to bring darkness upon the world. *The Great Leviathan's spirit attacks & engulphs Yami's spirit. Battle concludes next episode.